1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding type mower including: a vehicle body; a driver's seat mounted on the vehicle body; an operation part arranged around the driver's seat; a mower unit provided on the vehicle body which has a mower deck, a cutting blade installed inside the mower deck, and a discharge port formed in the mower deck, through which mown grass cut by the cutting blade is discharged from an interior space of the mower unit to outside; and a shutter configured to close the discharge port.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the riding type mower of the prior art as described above, there can be mentioned one disclosed in Japanese patent application JP2008-99610A (paragraphs 0051-0052 and FIGS. 4, 5, 8 and 9), in which a latch as lock fitting is provided in a rear end portion of the slide cover as a shutter for opening and closing the discharge port, and a hook as lock receiver is provided in a portion of the mower unit in the vicinity of the discharge port, with the latch and the hook serving as a lock mechanism.
In this lock mechanism, the closure is performed by manually moving the slide cover to close the discharge port, and then by manually engaging and the latch with the hook to lock the slide cover.
In addition, Japanese utility model application JP62-167521U discloses a technique for operating a slide cover from an operation part region.
In the above-mentioned prior art techniques, every time the slide cover is to be operated, the driver should leave the driver's seat to access the slide cover on the mower deck, which necessitates a considerable work load on the driver.